kikikakakufandomcom_zh-20200215-history
变形金刚：擎天柱之死
变形金刚：擎天柱之死//Transformers: The Death of Optimus Prime。 擎天柱回到了塞伯坦，但是这里已不再需要他。 待编译…… 摘要 A confused and disoriented Optimus Prime awakens on what seems to be Cybertron, though the planet is now convulsing with primordial energies and is missing some of its characteristic features. He assumes he has somehow been transported into the distant past, but spotting the wreckage of Galvatron's Sweeps reveals that something even stranger is afoot. Prime soon discovers that Iacon still exists, though it is now populated by Cybertronians whom he does not recognize and who mostly seem equally ignorant of himself. One of them, however, certainly recognizes Optimus and berates him for Cybertron's sorry state. The situation is defused when Sideswipe and Whirl arrive, intimidating the outspoken Transformer and introducing Optimus to the newly adopted acronym "NAIL"—Non-Aligned Indigenous Lifeforms—designating the multitudes of Cybertronians who evacuated their planet in the early stages of the civil war rather than picking and fighting for a side. Optimus is then reunited with Rodimus and Bumblebee, who describe the relative ease with which they captured the disoriented, post-Deceptigod Decepticons. They also express both their awe at the never-ending hordes of NAILs now returning to a pacified Cybertron and their tension at the situation, since they realize the NAILs perceive the Autobots to be nothing but symbols of the war they hate so much. That's certainly how Metalhawk feels—though the harshness of his contempt for the Autobots is certainly matched by Optimus's own declarations that Metalhawk was a coward who abandoned his own race in its time of greatest need. Some of the Autobots recommend that Optimus demonstrate the power of the Matrix of Leadership in order to convince the NAILs of the justness of their cause, but this is clearly impossible as the Matrix is totally depleted. Optimus visits the captive Decepticons, now imprisoned within the gun chamber of the crashed Kimia Facility. Ratbat tries to impress Optimus with his own record of Senatorial service, but Optimus tersely cuts him off by noting that, regardless of his pre-war history, he is now just as much a criminal as the rest of his faction. (thumbnail) Prime's just hanging out with the populace Day by day, the standoff with the NAILs grows ever more tense; for all his own dislike of the Autobots, Metalhawk is forced to play peacemaker when other NAILs such as Zetca begin to openly rally for violence against them. Perceptor and Rewind finish their examination of the empty halves of the Matrix shell, and determine that it is actually an ancient cosmic map that leads to... something. Drift immediately declares that it must be pointing out the location of the Knights of Cybertron, whose awesome power could surely help unite all Cybertronians and restore stability to the planet. The fact that these Knights are widely believed to be mythical does not dissuade him, and nor does Optimus's insistence that the Circle of Light was nothing but an eccentric cult. Drift is adamant about the reality of the Knights, and the wisdom of Dai Atlas's guarantees of their power; gradually, he manages to convince some other Autobots of the need to undertake a quest for these Knights. Prowl is outraged at the thought of leaving Cybertron in control of the NAILs, whom he considers to be lazy and opportunistic ingrates—though Metalhawk retorts that Prowl is only bitter because he had tried and failed to remain unaligned during the war. Suddenly, the crowd of NAILs outside attacks the Autobot base. Though disorganized, they can present a threat—emphasis on "can", as Prowl fixates on the potential of Autobot lives being at risk as being sufficient justification for releasing the captive Decepticons to beat back the crowds. Ratbat pleads with the other Decepticons not to obey Autobot orders and, instead, to attack their old enemies then and there. Starscream countermands that order, pointing out that they would easily be destroyed by an alliance of Autobots and NAILs. With their transformation capabilities and heaviest weapons disabled, the Decepticons use sheer brute force to push back the NAILs, and thereafter are held in line by Prowl's warning that they have each been fitted with remote-controlled detonator chips. (thumbnail) Solomon Prime. In despair, Optimus Prime addresses the entire populace of Cybertron. Though he means only the best for all of them, he grudgingly admits that in a way he himself has become just another aspect of endless war, and that he is willing to leave Cybertron forever in the hopes that its society will be able to restructure itself peacefully without him. As Optimus prepares for his departure, Rodimus and Bumblebee continue to disagree over the wisdom of manning an expedition to seek out the Knights of Cybertron and, in the end, decide to split their forces, with some Autobots going on the quest and others remaining behind to try to rebuild. Optimus Prime's last act among his old cohorts is to leave the empty halves of the Matrix shell in their hands. On his lonely flight away from Cybertron, destined for parts unknown, the former leader of the Autobots reflects on how, for the first time in eons, he is no longer responsible for anyone else's life or death. At last, he feels free. Optimus Prime is dead; Orion Pax has been reborn. 参考 1.TFWiki--Transformers: The Death of Optimus Prime Category:IDW G1期刊